


13 Going On 30

by HydraCarnival



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, M/M, inspired by the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraCarnival/pseuds/HydraCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted to be done with the journey that seemed as though it had only just begun. It only seemed natural that he would wish it all away. But it isn't so natural when that wish came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Hogwarts Hospital Wing, 1994-

"I can't believe we let him get away."

"You can't blame yourself, Harry."

"Are you joking Hermione? I should have let Lupin and Sirius kill him when they had the chance."

"Stop it! If they had done it there would be no proof that Sirius was innocent in the first place. You did the right thing."

Ron was softly stirring beside them, and they stopped bickering. Neither wanted Ron to wake up to learn they had just broken more rules than ever, especially without him. They would wait until he was back to full health to recount the full story.  
Harry sighed, leaning back onto the bed Madam Pomfrey was making him stay in over night.

"I wish I could just skip this all, you know? I wish Voldemort wasn't a worry anymore. I wish I could just. I wish it was done."

Hermione nodded her head synthetically, grabbing a bottle from his bedside and shoving it into his hands.

"Sleep potion," she explained quickly. "It'll make it all stop for a bit."

Harry drank it all in without a second thought.

~

He tossed and turned all night long. Horrible dreams haunted him. Fighting dragons, saving Ron from evil sea creatures, Peter Pettigrew assisting Voldemort back to full power. Death. Death of people he didn't know. Death of classmates. Tall rooms filled with glowing orbs. Death. Sirius. Death. Pieces of soul flowing through his mind. Death. Dumbledore. Snape and Draco. Secret missions. Hedwig. Running through forests with Ron and Hermione. Fighting with Ron. Dobby. Meeting Voldemort face to face. A mortal body crashing to the ground. Death at his own hands. Peace.

~

When Harry awoke, his first thought was that he was obviously no longer in the small hospital bed. In fact, he couldn't have been in Gryffindor tower. His legs were spread further than his twin bed would have allowed. The sheets were also silkier. The mattress was softer. There was a person next to him.

There was a person next to him.

There. Was. A. Person. Next. To. Him.

And Harry would recognize that silvery blond hair anywhere. He fell out of the bed for trying to get away as fast as possible. He stood up feeling dizzy, and realized his body was different. He was taller. His arms and legs were defined. He surveyed the room and felt a lump forming in his throat. Nothing was familiar. Absolutely nothing. Finally catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Harry wanted to scream.

He was several inches, maybe even a foot taller than when he had gone to bed. His hair was clipped shorter and more organized that it had ever looked when he got out of bed. His glasses were the same, but the face underneath them was not. He had aged at least a decade, probably more.

What the hell had happened? He had gone to bed in the hospital wing as a thirteen year old. He definitely didn't feel thirteen anymore, not even just mentally. He could feel his brain working through the situation as if it was as old as the body it inhabited, with a minor memory setback. He remembered a dream-no, a nightmare about the rest of his life. Had that really been how everything had gone? He would be pleased to know Voldemort was gone for good, but so many people had died. And Draco. Draco was laying in the bed that was mere feet away from him. Harry would not be in a bed with Draco after what he had done in the nightmare. Really, Harry didn't know if he'd be in bed with Draco after what he knew he had done already. Harry didn't even know if he would be in bed with a man at all. Sexuality was weird.

A small hoot came from a large window on the wall across from the mirror, and Harry focused on the beautiful barn owl hovering outside. He let the owl in and absentmindedly stroked its feathers while examining the letter. It was addressed to him in a vaguely familiar handwriting.

Harry-  
Happy Birthday! Ron wants me to tell you you've been alive too long, but you've really got your whole life ahead of you still! Don't get down about your age. No need to drink yourself into a stupor like during your quarter life crisis. See you soon!  
All my love,  
Hermione

Hermione. She had given him something to drink. After he had made a wish. But she had said it was just something to help him sleep. Or had she? She definitely said it was a sleep potion. But Hermione wasn't one to consider withholding information to be a lie. He took the same bit of parchment she had sent him and replied "What is going on?" He sent it back with the same owl that had delivered it and just assumed it knew exactly where she'd be and that he could get a reply quickly.

If this was his life now, he was going to figure it out.

He crept through the first door he saw and found himself in a large bathroom that seemed to lead into a closet. Not wanting to face another mirror just yet, Harry left and went to the other door available.

Harry stepped into a long hallway, dark wood floors cool under his feet. He didn't want to check every room. That would have taken too long and he didn't know when Malfoy would wake up. After a few more moments of walking he started down the set of stairs that sat between the hallway he had come from and another hallway he promised himself he would explore later.

The stairs twisted slightly into a two-story foyer, which itself led into a cozy looking living room connected to a large kitchen. Moving photos adorned the walls and a full bookcase was full of sentimental items. He approached them with curiosity that quickly turned into nausea. The biggest photo was of him and Draco laughing and kissing. Smaller photos of the two traveling, some with friends and some without. A photo of Harry with Sirius and Lupin brought a smile to his face for the first time since he'd woken up.

"Harry?" A voice called out from at the top of the stairs. Harry quickly retreated into the kitchen, for whatever reason hoping he could hide from Malfoy, who he could hear padding down the steps.

"What are you doing up already?"

"I, erm, well. Malfoy I-"

"Malfoy? Reminiscing on your birthday, love?" Draco gave a slight chuckle and was slowly backing Harry into a corner. He finally had Harry all the way against the counter and rested his hands against the countertop, blocking Harry in with his arms. "You know, it's birthday tradition to wake you up with breakfast in bed, and a little something else." Draco's voice became very low at this last comment, and Harry felt his very loose pajama bottoms tightening as if against his will. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Draco was shirtless, and had grown like Harry. Time had done Draco very well.

"No matter," Draco sighed into Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I'll just have to make up for it here." Draco lowered to his knees and Harry's breath hitched, his hands shooting out to clutch Draco's hair as if by natural reflex. "Thirty looks good on you." The man mumbled against him seducively.

But as Draco pulled down his pants and Harry started at his hands knotted in the blond mess, he realized he had missed a minor detail of his aging process when he examined himself in the mirror earlier.

He and Draco Malfoy had bands of gold and silver, respectively, adorning their ring fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! As always, I'm not British, I don't have a beta, and I wrote this on mobile. I hope you enjoyed! I won't be completely abandoning my other chaptered fic for this one, but Drarry is my favorite HP pairing and it was only a matter of time before I started posting this idea here. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry always thought Hermione knew too much for her own good. Now, she knew just enough for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even read this over and I need to start proofreading and I wrote this in like twenty minutes and YIKES!

Harry's mind was in overdrive. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Besides the fact that Draco Malfoy was giving him a blowjob. And the fact that they were married.

His body was working from muscle memory, head leaning back in pleasure, fingers tangled and tugging on the hair of the man on his knees. He hissed out "Fuck, Draco," and felt the man smiling around him.

Wasn't this very wrong? Everything else aside, Harry went to bed thirteen. This is illegal. But no, Harry didn't feel thirteen in the slightest. He felt pretty damn thirty as he came suddenly down Draco's throat.

"No warning?" Draco questioned standing up and resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry, love." Love? LOVE? What was Harry doing?!? He hadn't even said that. It was like he was...on autopilot. He had to stop letting his mind drift. But just has he said that, he did it again, kissing the top of Draco's hair.

Draco inched up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, lips brushing ever so slightly. Harry felt like he was on fire. It was just his body's usual reaction right? This body was used to Draco, in love with him even.

Their moment was broken, however, when one Hermione Granger came crashing through the fireplace in the attached living room.

"HARRY!" She exclaimed, "Uh, Happy Birthday!" She had a wild, panicked look on her face. "Draco, hello to you too. Can I borrow him, though, for only a moment! Quick present before the one Ron and I got him." Hermione was speaking very fast and Harry felt Malfoy backing away from him, instinctively reaching out to give him a light squeeze before walking toward his friend.

"I'll make you some breakfast, Harry. You two can go in the sitting room for some privacy."

"I was thinking my office actually, then she can floo right out." Office. Harry had an office. He didn't know where it was. Or what he did. Hermione did, thankfully, leading the way down a hallway Harry hadn't even noticed before.

Once they were safe inside with the door shut-and locked-Hermione turned to him pale as a ghost.

"You're thirty! That's wonderful! Going to be a great day, isn't it, I could just-"

"Cut the crap please Hermione." Harry interrupted her obvious method of stalling. A different time or dimension maybe, but Harry still knew his best friend. "What did you do to me in the hospital wing?"

"Oh, Harry, I wasn't even sure if it was going to work! I knew I shouldn't have messed with magic with no guarantee, but I figured you could get rid of some of the stress and-"

"HERMIONE! What did you do?" Harry asked again, much more firmly this time.

"The potion on your bedside wasn't really just for sleeping."

"Think I figured out that much myself. Give me the full story."

"It's a wish away potion. For people whose main focus is getting better, they wish away their illness and wake up the next day all better. You, well. You woke up screaming for Dumbledore, and you told him about. About all this dark stuff that you were sure was going to happen. And Dumbledore believed you, of course, but he knew you weren't a Seer, and he didn't know how you'd know it all. I told him it was me eventually, after it was really all done but-"

"All done? You mean with Voldemort? What happened?"

"I'm getting there Harry," Hermione was very patient with him, and he felt bad for his continued interruptions. "Dumbledore was gone all summer, and originally we thought it was because they had brought back the Triwizard Tournament, but then. He was different, Dumbledore was. More tired, but. He was happier. He had hope in his eyes. Your scar was in a lot of pain. More than it ever had been."

"You were chosen as a champion of the Tournament by some fluke, someone had rigged it up. You did so well though! You tied to win with Cedric Diggory. But at the end of the last challenge, a maze, it was a trap. You told us all later that you were prepared and that you knew exactly what you needed to do. It was like you'd lived it all before. You and Cedric came out with Voldemort's body."

"Dumbledore told us all everything at the end of the year farewell feast. Even the first years. Voldemort had created Horcruxes, little pieces of his sole stored away in valuable possessions. The journal Ginny had in second year that you destroyed was one of them! And well, so were you. You knew were all of them were though, I would say it was like magic if that wasn't a ridiculous think to say."

"Dumbledore had gone around that summer finding and destroying all of the other ones, and told you to let Voldemort use the killing curse on you whenever you two came face to face. The problem was that with Cedric with you, anything could go wrong. But somehow you rose up from the dead, literally, and one shot of a simple disarming charm completely broke Voldemort down. The last piece of his soul shattered and he was really gone for good."

"It was a relief to all of us, but for you especially. You and Cedric's combined memories were enough to put a lot of Death Eaters in Azkaban. Oh! And Sirius was let off when they caught Peter Pettigrew! You lived with him in London until you were about twenty-three. Oh my, Harry. There's just so much to tell you!"

"I want to know it all Hermione. Please keep going."

"Right. Well, after this was all over and done with the most important thing that happened was the easing of tensions between Houses. No one was bad or good, everyone was more interconnected. That's how you and Draco became close at first. Draco hated his father, even though he knew he was suffering in Azkaban. Draco was never bad, he may have just gotten caught up in some bad things. Fifth year we had an absolutely dreadful Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, and Draco hated her even more than you did. He and I made you teach us all, a group of us. Ron helped us convince you too but-oh! RON!"

Hermione held out her hand, which had a sizable diamond perched upon it.

"Ron and I. We. We're getting married. In about a month. You're the best man."

Harry felt sick. Not because his best friends were together, he was happy for that, but he didn't know anything about any of it.

"I'll have to teach you everything about your life. You need to be able to convince everyone you're fine."

"Carry on then?"

"Right. Well that's when you and Draco started dating, no one found out officially until seventh year, but we all had a feeling. You two both stalked around each other all of sixth year. After school I went on to do advocacy work within the Ministry, for underrepresented creatures and such. You and Ron originally trained to be Aurors. Draco quickly rose through the ranks at St. Mungo's, well on his way to becoming their top potion-brewer."

"Both you and Ron hated the Auror office, though. You'd fought the darkest wizard of all time as children, and now you were doing paperwork. Ron left after you did and joined Fred and George with their joke shop, helping them open other locations at other various wizarding settlements."

"I left first?" Harry wasn't trying to come across as rude, and he hoped he didn't, but being an Auror sounded like possibly the only thing Harry would have been good at.

"Yes, you originally taught at Hogwarts, actually. Coming in halfway through the year and staying to help McGonagall. You lasted longer than a year, but after three years you decided you needed to move on, that you weren't the best teacher after all. In all honesty, you were better as a teenager because back then it was okay when you acted like one. You also felt yourself growing apart from Draco, which was obviously hard."

"You still guest lecture quite frequently, in Defense and History of Magic. Even in Divination a couple times, because Trelawney is convinced you were able to see the future because of her lessons. Load of rubbish if you ask me."

"But now your real job is a bit funny, actually. You work for the Daily Prophet. You always hated the lies they printed, so you got a job and made sure they only printed real news. You're assistant to the editor in chief."

"You and Draco moved here a few years ago. It's just outside of London, so you're close enough to everything without living in an expensive, cramped flat. You've been married for about two and a half years. You're really, really happy Harry. The magic is finicky. Maybe you'll remember things. I hope you do. And I really have to be going now, but please-PLEASE do not let Draco suspect anything. You two were going through a bit of a rough patch a few months ago and I can't live through that again. Ron and I can only put up with you on our couch so many nights in a row. Love you."

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug before offering a small wave and flooing out. Harry stood in the middle of his office, mouth agape. He had learned the whole story now, sure, but it was really only the basics. His head was filling with so many more questions he thought it might burst.

But then the wafting smell of bacon and eggs invaded his nostrils and his stomach grumbled. Harry decided that playing make believe for Malfoy would be the only way to survive. He just hoped he could fool the one person who supposedly knew him better than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you've enjoyed, I have no clue where I'm going with this story but I'll figure it out eventually. Much love!
> 
> \--I'm putting this in as a more recent date so that it can get some exposure. Let me know if you want me to revisit and subsequently finish this work? Please give some feedback, would you rather have me finish this, my other Drarry I just started, or the Scorbus chapter fic I've been working on for a while!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! As always, I'm not British, I don't have a beta, and I wrote this on mobile. I hope you enjoyed! I won't be completely abandoning my other chaptered fic for this one, but Drarry is my favorite HP pairing and it was only a matter of time before I started posting this idea here. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
